


Too Soon

by Laligt



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyband, Death, Emotional, Illnesses, M/M, Sad, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laligt/pseuds/Laligt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian returns from his tour to be with his husband and son, except there is no happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is fully appreciated. Before you read, please know that this is not a happy story. One shot. Enjoy.

Brian Littrell walked through the door, smiling big. He had just got back from touring for three months, and could not wait to see his son and husband.

Brian dropped his bags, sighing contently. He was home; finally.

Howie Dorough, the McLean-Littrell resident’s butler, walking over to Brian, his head down. Seeing the state Howie was in cause Brian’s heart to stop.

“Now?” Brian asked quietly, his eyes watering.

Howie nodded, “I’m sorry sir.”

“No.” Brian whispered, shaking his head. “No!” He yelled, running up the stairs to his and AJ, his husband’s, bedroom.

There AJ was, lying on the bed, attached to an oxygen tank.

Brian slowly walked over AJ and dropped on the floor next to him. “God… you… it’s so soon.” Brian whispered, closing his eyes and choking back a sob.

AJ’s eyes fluttered open slowly, fifteen minutes later, and he reached up pulling the oxygen mask off, causing him to struggle to breath.

“B… Bri…an…” AJ gasped for air, looking at Brian.

Brian looked up, wiping his eyes. “Hey baby.” He whispered, stroking AJ’s cheek gently.

“I’m… so… sor… ry.” AJ whispered, struggling with each breath he took.

“Shh…” Brian whispered, slipping the mask back on AJ. “Don’t talk… I’m here now… I’m not leaving again.”

AJ forced a small smile on h is face, reaching over Brian’s hand with his cold one.

Brian got up, took his shoes off and climbed in bed, next to AJ. He wrapped his arms around him gently, as he cried himself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nobody knew how it got this bad. One day, AJ was smiling, talking, walking, dancing even; next he was in bed, an oxygen tank helping him live.

Brian and AJ met when they were auditioning for a play at their school. With the help of each other, they both got the roles they wanted badly. Ever since then, they’ve been inseparable. 

Soon, they got even closer, finding out they both had feeling for one another… more than just friends.

AJ loved everything about Brian. Brian loved everything about AJ… except his smoking habit.

Brian pursued a singing career, while AJ decided on non-professional acting. Brian’s career took off in spring of 1993.

Becoming one of the world’s best POP/Gospel singer was not easy for Brian and AJ, but they made it strong.

In 1995, they got married and adopted a little baby boy named Nickolas Gene.

Having Brian away so much was really hard on AJ, so he started depending on alcohol and drugs. For years, he abused them nonstop. In 2000, Brian had had enough, and made AJ choose between his family, or the drugs. In July of 2000, AJ admitted himself into a rehab facility.

Finally, AJ stopped drinking and using drugs, but unfortunately started smoking cigarettes even more.

In 2004, Nick was old enough to learn about the consequences of smoking. He begged his dad to stop, telling him how much he needs him in his life, and how much he wants AJ to watch him grow old. But AJ didn’t listen to any of the pleas… even when Brian started telling him… begging him to stop. AJ was already too far gone.

Now, only four years later, AJ already couldn’t walk. He was only 29, yet he looked as though he was over 50. At 5 foot 8, he weighed just over 90 pounds. Nickolas couldn’t help but blame Brian.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nickolas unlocked the house door and walked in, throwing his backpack on the floor and starting to walk up the stairs to check on his dad; something he did everyday without exceptions.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to his parent’s door. He put on a smile on his face, and walked over to his father. Taking off his shoes, he climbed on the bed.

“Hey dad.” He whispered, pushing AJ’s hair off of his face, and kissing him softly. “How are you doing today?”

AJ looked at Nick, smiling a small smile, moving his hand up slowly to move his mask.

Nickolas shook his head, “Don’t talk. I understand you.” He whispered. “I got an A on Geometry today.” 

AJ’s smile grew a little.

“I… I also drew something for Art class… I’ll show it to you later, it’s downstairs now.”

“I hope you don’t always throw your backpack downstairs like that.” Brian said softly, leaning against the doorframe. 

Nick looked up, shocked to hear his father’s voice. His face grew cold. “I do, but you’re never here to know that, now are you?” He asked, glaring at Brian.

Brian’s smile faltered. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

Nickolas snorted, “No.” He said, kissing AJ one more time, before starting to climb down.

AJ grabbed Nickolas’s wrist, shaking his head, tears in his eyes.

Nickolas bowed his head, feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry…” He whispered.

Brian sniffled, wiping his eyes. He walked over Nickolas, and sat down next to him. “I… baby… I’m not touring anymore. I’m gonna be here from now…”

“Too late.” Nickolas whispered, not looking up. “I don’t need you anymore. Howie should’ve been my dad, he’s always been there for with me ever since I was a little baby.”

“I know I should’ve been here more often… but Nicky… I was working.”

“Don’t fucking call me that! Only dad can call me Nicky!” Nickolas yelled, tears running down his cheeks.

“Don’t…!”

“You’re never here, but yet you think you know everything about me! I hate you!” Nickolas continued yelling, before storming out of the room.

AJ reached over and tugged on Brian’s sleeve.

Brian looked at AJ, not even bothering to wipe his eyes. “What is it baby?”

AJ tugged on the sleeve again, wanting Brian to lay there with him.

Brian pulled the covers up and slid in.

AJ wrapped his arms around Brian weakly, silently telling him it’s not his fault, and it was going to be ok. Brian cried himself to sleep yet again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey dad.” Nickolas said, kissing AJ’s cheek.

AJ smiled. “Hey baby.” He whispered. Doctor Richardson had just left the room. He had put the oxygen through AJ’s nose by his request so he could talk.

“I brought the picture up.” Nickolas said, helping AJ sit up.

Once AJ was comfortable, he smiled again. “Let me see it.”

Nickolas sat next to his dad, and handed him the paper.

Looking at the drawing brought tears to AJ’s eyes. Nickolas had drawn a perfect image of his parents of when AJ was so much better. Brian has his arms around him, while AJ was his head against Brian’s shoulder. Nickolas was sitting down on the floor, playing with Bebe, their Golden Retriever. They were at, what it looked like, a park. On top, Nickolas had written, ‘How I wish my family was like’ and on the bottom, Nickolas’ signature and the date he had finished drawing.

“That’s beautiful, Nicky.” AJ whispered, not looking away from the picture.

“Thanks.” Nickolas said quietly.

AJ looked at Nickolas, and spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “It’s not his fault.”

Nickolas didn’t say anything.

“I’m the one that told him to go touring. I begged him to not let me ruin his career… that THAT was my dream… my wish before I go.”

Nickolas shook his head, “You’re not leaving dad, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh Nicky…” AJ whispered, sighing. “There’s nothing…”

“Yes, there is. Dr. Richardson’s working on a cure right now… so you just have to hold on a little.” Nickolas whispered, almost begging. “Just a little bit more dad… please.”

“Nick… you know I don’t have much time.” AJ whispered, wanting Nickolas to know before hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Please.” Nickolas whispered, kneeling on the floor in the church. It was the next day, and they were losing more hope.

“God… please… don’t take him away from us.” He sniffled, “I don’t know if I can live without him. I don’t think dad can live without him. Please… I’m begging you… just… don’t take him. Please, please…” He finished, sobbing.

Brian wiped his eyes, leaving Nickolas alone. He walked to the front and kneeled, his hands together and head down. “Dear God. Don’t take my husband away. You blessed me with him, and now you’re taking him. It’s too soon. He’s too young. T… take me instead. I want Nickolas happy… and… I know he’d rather be with Alex than me. You blessed me with something so beautiful, so angel like… my personal angel, yet now… he’s too sick and tired to even keep his eyes open. Isn’t there anything you can do to help? I know there is. I know Kevin could come up with a cure. I know he’s close to finding it to help him. Please… it’s not fair. I… I, I love him too much. You know that. He’s my world. I don’t think I can live without him. Forgive him for his every sins, and help him live longer. We were supposed to grow old together.”

Nickolas got up and walked over Brian. He dropped next to him, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry dad.”

Brian opened his eyes and smiled a little. “It’s okay baby.”

“No, it’s not. It’s not your fault this is happening.” Nickolas whispered, sniffling. “I just want you to know that I love you.”

Brian nodded, “I know you do baby… I love you too.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nickolas threw his backpack down on the floor, and ran up the stairs excited. He had gotten yet another A and couldn’t wait to show it to AJ.

“Daddy!” Nickolas exclaimed, opening the door and walking in, only to be stopped at the sight in front of him.

“Daddy?” He asked in a whisper, his heart skipping a beat or two.

Brian looked up from where he was crying and wiped his eyes. “Howie…”

Howie nodded and moved, gently pushing Nickolas out the door. “No!” He yelled, trying to get away. “No!”

Howie finally got Nickolas out and closed the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kevin looked at Brian as he finished unhooking the wired off of AJ. “I’m sorry Brian, I tried everything.”

“I know.” Brian whispered, choking back a sob as he held his husband’s cold hand.

“He fought this thing for so long.” Kevin said, sadly. “But it was time.”

Brian nodded, and curled up next to AJ, crying. “Too soon.”

Kevin sighed and left the room, giving Brian his privacy, hoping he was going to be okay… hoping Nickolas was going to be ok now that AJ was gone.

The End


End file.
